My name is Isabella Hermione Riddle
by lovely music
Summary: What happened to Hermione?" Ron asked Harry in awe. She had dyed her hair blackish purple, her eyes had contacts in it which changed her eye colour and she had grown 4 inches. She had lost some of her weight and now you could see her curves.Adopted
1. prolouge

**HI people! This story I adopted from kat.1600. It's a good story so R&R please.**

* * *

_My name is Isabella Hermione Riddle. I am in seventh year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have a twin brother named Erik Blaise Riddle. My mothers name is Kylie Riddle and my father s name is Tom Riddle. We live at Riddle Manor; of course it is hidden from everyone. We couldn t live in the open, the ministry would be pounding at our doors. I am betrothed to Draco Malfoy, who happens to be my boyfriend. His parents are Eriks and my godparents. _

_Now, of course you may ask how I go to Hogwarts with my name as Riddle. Well, most people know me as Hermione Granger, muggleborn, friends with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. You see we all have a glamour on that is very dark magic. Dumbledore doesn t even know, though I didn t know for about two years. My brother was a different story; he was put in the care of the Malfoy s but under the name Blaise Zambini. Our godparents knew who we were but had to act the way they did for our safety, well mainly mine. Now it is my seventh year, and everyone knows my father returned from the dead in actual fact he didn't die, he just disappeared. Life as everyone knew it was going to be changed drastically_

* * *

**There first one up like five more to go**


	2. The train

**I do not own anything that has to do with Harry Potter.**

* * *

***H P.O.V***

"Hermione," I heard my mom call out to me as I walked ahead of her towards the train. I turned around and saw her and my father walking slowly and casually.

"Mom please hurry up. I don't want to be late." I called back to her impatiently. I brushed back my newly straightened brown hair and smoothed out my dark wash denim mini skirt. I quickly checked that the rest of my outfit was still in mint condition. I was wearing a dark purple v-neck tank top and black sandals to match my skirt. Just as my parents caught up to me, I began pushing the cart with all my school supplies towards the platform again. As I reached the wall that lead to my school train, I checked to see that no muggles were looking at me and walked through the wall. I was immediately greeted with the bustle of parents saying goodbye to their children and my schoolmates not paying attention to their parents. Once I had put my trunk and other supplies on to the train, I went to find my parents.

I started walking around looking for them and suddenly I felt myself on the floor. I looked up to see the person that I had walked into. He had platinum blond hair and stormy grey eyes that conveyed none of his emotions at all. He was 6 foot 3 and I knew that he towered over my short height of 5 foot 4.

"Malfoy," I said calmly, "Could you please help me up."

He put out his hand automatically and I grabbed it thankfully. He hauled me up and pulled me close saying, "Hi baby, how are you? I didn't think I would be seeing you till we were at Hogwarts."

I rolled my eyes at him and stepped back from his embrace saying softly, "Well, I guess then you were lucky. I'll see you later kay, tell Erik that mother and father most likely want to talk to him."

He nodded and then walked away confidently. I located my parents talking the Weasleys and I cringed but started walking that way. I knew that to keep up appearances we, the Riddles, had to interact with blood traitors.

"Hello everyone," I greeted waving to them.

Mr Weasely waved back before continuing his conversation with my father. I locked eyes with him and sent him a message using.

Father, are you ok? You can leave now if you want.

He wordlessly replied to my message while continuing his talk about muggle things with Mr. Weasley.

I would but we must keep up appearances. But don't worry it won't be long before we will never have to talk to anyone of these blood traitors again. Are you alright Isabella?

I nodded at him before receiving the hug from Molly Weasley.

"Hermione! How you have grown since the last I saw you. You look very beautiful."

I blushed, "Hello, Mrs. Weasley. How are you?"

"Fine fine, " she replied.

I looked over a bit and saw Potter and Weasley talking to their girlfriends. Ginny was looking miserable standing there, so I glided over to them letting some of my real personality show through the glamor.

"Harry, Ron. How are you?" I said hugging them.

Their girlfriends glared at me murderously for talking to their boyfriends.

They hugged me back and Harry said, "Great. We didn't hear a word from you this summer. How have you been?"

"Oh, yeah I know and I'm sorry but my parents and I were traveling the whole summer. I've been good. What did you guys do this summer?" I said pretending to be happy to see my worst enemies.

Ron launched into this huge story about what they did this summer. I tuned out but pretended to listen intently. Instead I sent Ginny a message using Legilimency.

Ginevra, how are you? Have you been alright hanging out with these blood traitors? Oh and who are the girls? They seem to not like me.

She started laughing randomly and we alll looked at her weirdly. Well, I was pretending but I laughed silently with her.

"So, um Harry, Ron you want to introduce me to...." I said letting my comment hang in the air.

They looked confused and I gestured to the two girls standing on the edge of the circle.

"Oh, 'Mione this is Stephanie and Michelle. We met them over the summer and um well they just transferred to Hogwarts." Ron said smiling guiltily at me.

I walked over to the two girls and looked over them. Stephanie had long curly brown hair and boring chocolate eyes. She wore glasses and when she smiled at me you could see her beaver teeth. Michelle looked more barbie doll like with her red hair that definitely was dyed because you could see her black roots. She had the same shade of blue eyes as Ginevra and I suddenly knew that Harry and Ron had found carbon copies of Ginevra and I.

"Hi there, my name is Hermione Granger. I'm Harry and Ron's best friend." I said dangerously sweet. My eyes flashed violet for a second and I knew that they both saw it.

Both of them said hi to me before walking over to their different boyfriends. Ginevra came and stood next to me, "So, how are you Mia?"

"Perfect absolutely perfect." I replied smiling evilly.

She laughed and we walked over to our parents to say bye before getting on to the train.

We found a compartment for ourselves which just happened to be next to the 7th Year Slytherin compartment. Potter and Weasley were with their carbon-copy girlfriends and in the front with the other Gryffindors. I was telling Ginevra about the things that happened at home and what we learned that was new this summer. For you see, Ginevra was one of the spies for Father.

Since around fourth year, I have been teaching her all the new spells and potions that I had learned that summer because she couldn't leave her family for the 2 months and come stay at the Riddle Manor. My father is very proud of how she is able to get information from her family and especially Dumbledore.

"So when we get back to Hogwarts, we'll start the training. We'll have to use the room by the dungeons." I told her.

She nodded vigorously, "Definitely and since the boys will be busy with their new carbon-copy girlfriends it will be very simple. Okay, so what else happened in the summer? Does the Dark Lord have any new plans?"

I nodded happily and replied, "Yes, Father does but I can not tell you here. He will meet with you sometime this year. Oh but their is one thing and that is Erik will have to court you again."

A smile broke out on to her face, her ocean blue eyes brightened at the name, "How come? Not that I'm complaining but I'd like to know why."

"Oh, because you're going to have to pretend that you have fallen for the Slytherin Blaise Zambini. It will make the transition much smoother. Plus it will be fun to watch Erik have to go through with all that courting again. Remember when you first met him and you didn't like him."

"Yeah, and then he did all these sweet, kind things just so I'd like him. I'm glad that he did though. So I'll have to act like I did before?"

I laughed remembering all the things Erik had to do just to win Ginevra's love. It was hilarious. I missed that summer when Ginevra was spared from her duties. "Yes, we both have to act like we don't like our boyfriends and then pretend for it to work. Draco has to do it as well. Ahh, I can't wait because I know for a fact that it can't seem like we know them or anything."

"Mia, I think I am going to enjoy this year."

I smiled and nodded, "It will be a very enjoyable year, especially with us being able to drift away from the stupid blood traitors."

We continued to talk about everything that happened this summer and how life will be different when Father comes into power. We had so much to talk about that we didn't even realize the time and when the compartment door opened, I knew that Draco and Erik had come to bring us lunch.

"How did you guys get in?" Ginevra asked knowing I had put a spell on the door to tell us if someone was outside and coming in.

Erik smirked at his girlfriend and sat down next to her saying, "You forgot babe, that Izzie has to make me an exception to whatever spell she does, it's Father's rules."

I rolled my eyes at my very obnoxious brother but smiled at Draco when he sat next to me, "Hey darling, how has the ride been?"

He put his arm around me and I leaned back into him as he replied, "Hell no, honestly I can't wait until we get a whole dorm room to ourselves. I missed you like crazy, especially when Parkinson tried to hit on me again."

I sat up and looked at him angrily, "Parkison tried to hit on you?!!? She has a fucking death wish if she thinks that she can do that. What the fuck is wrong with her? Ok you know what I am going to go and talk to her."

They all looked at me and Draco said, "Bella baby, umm your eyes have changed to your normal eye colour. They're violet. You need to calm down and don't worry about Parkinson, we'll deal with her later."

I looked at his face that was creased with worry and sighed leaning back into his arms. I knew my eyes changed back to the glamor colour they should be. I could feel when I broke the glamor spell and I knew that I had to keep my temper in check or else everyone would know that I was not Hermione Granger.

"So, Erik what did you bring us for lunch?" Ginevra asked.

I turned my head to see Erik lying in her lap and she was playing with her hair.

"We brought you some food from the trolley, Draco has them with him." Erik replied without opening his eyes.

Ginevra looked at Draco questioningly. He used wandless magic and the food appeared on the chairs. He gave all Ginevra's favourite food to her and all of mine to me.

"Aren't you eating?" I asked the two of them

Draco shook his head and said, "We had to eat with the other idiots in the compartment next to us. They would have gotten suspicious if we hadn't."

For the rest of the journey, we just lazed around the compartment without any drama and conflict bothering us. We all knew when we got to Hogwarts that life would be getting much more complicated.

Hope you enjoyed the story and I am terribly sorry for not posting sooner. I don't have an excuse honestly. Life just got busy. Anyway I will post the other chapters a soon as I can. Plus I have a idea for a sequel that might happen or might not. Please review if you like this chapter. I think it is better than the second chapter that use to be here.

* * *

**Originally owned by kat.1600. Adopted by me.**


	3. The secret room

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter, I just own my plot and any characters that are new... And now i dont own anything. Charecters are thenks to kat.1600**

* * *

"Zattheus, Daniel"

'SLYTHERIN."

I watched as the last first year jumped off the stool and walked over to where the Slytherin table was cheering. I secretly cheered for my cousin and watched as he was almost immediately was surrounded with people. He was going to make us Riddle's proud, it was too bad that he was made to change his last name. I looked up to the man that was causing my Father a lot of trouble. His eyes twinkled at me and I blocked my head from him being able to penetrate my thoughts.

"Enjoy the feast!" I heard him say as I tuned into his speech.

I watched carefully as everyone around me began to take some food. I turned my gaze over to Draco and gave him a small smile before taking some potatoes.

"Hermione, do you know who is going to be Head Girl this year?" Ron asked me surprisingly without his mouth filled with food.

I swallowed the bit of potatoes in my mouth and replied, "Yeah, I do. I forgot to tell you that I made Head Girl. I didn't get to tell you since you were with your girlfriends. Where did they get sorted, I wasn't paying attention to them."

"We are right here. I'm' surprised that Miss Know-it-all wasn't paying all her attention to the Headmaster," I heard someone say bitchily.

I growled quietly but didn't say anything as I felt Ginevra squeeze my arm. I calmed down and said angrily, "And I'm surprised you have even an ounce of a brain in that big head of yours."

Ginevra laughed out loud as Michelle glared at me but did not respond.

"Hermione," Harry scolded me as Michelle clung to his arm pretending to be sad.

"Oh, Harry you know I'm only saying what I mean. Plus it's not even if I started it, well I must be off. I hope you have a good dinner my dear best friends." I said sweetly but intentionally ignoring the carbon copies.

Ginevra smiled at them apologetically, "I'll see you all later. Bye boys." before walking out the Great Hall with me. I could feel Potter and Weasley's eyes on us and I knew that they did not know what to make of the slight change in my personality.

"Well, well, who do we have here?" I heard someone drawl from the wall in front of us.

I continued walking and felt Draco snake his arm around my waist and I said, "Shall we go to our common room that Uncle Luc so kindly found for us?"

"We shall, my cunning sister." Erik said as Ginevra grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

"Did you find out where the Head common room is?" Erik asked me.

I shook my head, "No so we have to go back just after dinner is finished."

We walked down to where the dungeons were and I began looking for the brick in the wall that would open up.

"Draco babe, do you know where the brick is?" I asked pushing some of the bricks randomly.

"Yeah, I think it should be the 16th brick next to the Slytherin entrance."

I walked to where the Slytherin wall was and began counting until I reached the 16th brick. I tapped the brick lightly and it opened up to show a door. The door was black with a green snake coiling around the door handle.

"Name," it hissed in Parseltongue.

"Issabella Hermione Riddle," I replied speaking the language that was passed down from Salazar Slytherin.

"Welcome Misstress," it said opening the door.

"Jeez complicated much," Erik stated.

I glared at him before walking into the room. I was immediately impressed by the room's elegance. The walls were painted a dark green that expressed the type of people that owned this room before us. There was a fireplace located on the farthest wall from the door, there was two black leather couches surrounding the fireplace. A kitchenette on the right of the couches and a table to eat at. On the left of the couches were two huge bookshelves containing many dark art books and fictional ones. The room was lit dimly mainly because most Slytherins despised to much light. I walked over to the bookshelves and began looking for a book to read. Ginevra went to sit on the couch with Erik and Draco walked over to where I was standing.

"Find anything bella?" he asked putting his arms around me and leaning his head on my shoulder.

"No but I'll have plenty of time to look later. Let's go sit with Erik and Ginevra." I replied taking his hand.

As we got comfortable, I made sure that there was a timer set to let us know when we had to go back.

"So, Draco how are you gonna get the affections of Miss Hermione Granger?" Ginevra asked.

Draco laughed and said, "I knew one of you two would ask that sooner or later. Well, I'm not telling you because then it won't be a surprise."

"Aww Drake you suck," I complained pouting.

"It's not very attractive to pout baby,"

"Oh go to hell," I replied sticking my tongue out at him.

Draco laughed at me and I smiled happily knowing I was one of the only people that got to see his genuine laugh. Most people thought Draco Malfoy was a arrogant, obnoxious, confident, arse but I knew that underneath all those characteristics there was a man that had a soft loving side though he still was evil especially since he was dating one of the heirs of Voldemort.

I loved him so much and he knows it though I haven't exactly told him or anything. It's just by the way we act together, he knows my moods and how to calm me down and I know how to deal with him when he gets angry. We were the perfect couple, in both of my worlds. Draco complimented both Hermione Granger and Isabella Riddle.

"Bella, are you home? Can you hear me? Nod if you can hear me." I heard someone say.

I glared at my boyfriend and my two bestfriends and said, "Screw you all,"

They laughed at my response while I continued to glare at them.

"You should have seen your face Mia," Ginevra said clutching her stomach.

"Whatever, leave me alone. I was just thinking." I replied.

Misstressss, you better go the feast is about to end.

Thank you .... I replied to the snake.

"Let's go," Erik said to Draco as he bent down to kiss Ginevra on the lips lightly.

"See you soon Bella," Draco told me. I pulled his face down and kissed him on the lips passionately.

They walked out and headed off to the Great Hall while Ginevra and I waited a few minutes as to not cause more suspicion then there already was. As soon as we entered the Hall again, Dumbledore was just about to say his speech so Ginevra and I sat down at the end of the and Ron looked at us pointedly as to say where were you guys. Ginevra just shrugged and nodded to our Headmaster.

"Well, I hope you all enjoyed your dinner immensely because I know I did. The rules are the same as before, no first to third years are permitted to go into the forbidden forest and the third floor is forbidden. Now to announce the Heads for this year, the Head Boy is Draco Malfoy." Dumbledore announced.

The whole Slytherin table and Ravenclaw table started cheering while the Gryffindor table sent glares towards Draco. I kept my face neutral but silently cheered with the rest of the school. Draco strolled confidently and gracefully up to the Head table and shook Dumbledores hand. I cringed knowing I would have to do the same in a few minutes.

Dumbledore stood up and everyone quieted down, "Yes, Congratulations to Mr. Malfoy and now our Head Girl is Hermione Granger. Congratulations to her as well."

I stood up gracefully and walked up to the Head table while the whole Gryffindor table cheered loudly. They definitely made more noise than all the houses put together. I shook Dumbledore's hand and winked at my brother who winked back. Draco nodded to me pretending to be polite.

"Well, now everyone off to bed and the Heads will you please follow me." he said as everyone stood up and shuffled out of the Hall.

I watched as my cousin Daniel walked with the head prefect out of the Hall but not before sending me a look of congratulations. I smiled at him softly and watched as Erik watched over him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Potter and Weasley looking at me and I turned to smile at them falsely. They smiled back at me and waved happily at me much to the disbelief of their girlfriends who glared at me murderously.

"Miss Granger, would you please follow me," I turned to look at Dumbledore and realized that Draco and him had already started walking.

"Sorry Headmaster," I said apologetically and walked over to them. We followed Dumbledore to the basement of the castle and I realized that our Head dorm room was very near to the Slytherin common room. I smiled at the irony but did not say anything. We stopped at a portrait of a beautiful picture of a cheetah and a falcon.

"Your password is Manifest. I would like you both to come to my office first thing in the morning so I am able to let you know the other houses password and other rules. Have a good night."

Draco nodded to him and I said, "Thank you Headmaster,"

"Manifest," Draco said to the portrait and it opened to revel the most esquiste room I had ever seen.

I hope you liked the chapter. It is slightly a filler chapter so no action yet but there will be. I am really happy to see people reading this story. I'd like to thank all the reviewers and all the people who put this on favourite and alert. Will post next chapter soon. There is no specific time I put them up, just when I feel like it. So if it is a long time before I put them next chapter up it is because i have started school again.

* * *

**Adopted from Kat.1600**


	4. Waiting for the order

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter. I only own the plot and the new characters.I my self dont own anyhting from the begining to chapter six. All belongs to Kat.1600**

* * *

Three and a half months had past since our welcoming feast. So far this year had been very uneventful and extremely boring. Every week Draco, Ginevra, Erik and I would meet up at least once to just hang out and unwind from the stress of acting differently in front of the school. Potter and Weasley did not suspect anything, they just thought I was going to the library and their girlfriends were a major distraction. The only thing that kept me from causing any disruptions was the fact that Christmas was coming soon and that meant we would be going home for the holidays. Erik and Ginevra's relationship had gone far especially when they officially started going out. To say the school was shocked would be an understatement. The whole school had been in an uproar for 3 weeks.

They finally accepted it after they realized that Ginevra and Erik would be staying together for a while. The only two people who still were not happy about it were Weasley and Potter. Weasley was furious that his only sister was dating a Slytherin, he saw her as a traitor. How right he was but he didn't know that because nothing intelligent went through his dumb, freckled head of his. Potter was shocked beyond words, I think he finally got the message that Ginevra didn't like him. For a few weeks Ginevra and I had been free of them until they decided to apologize. Those three weeks had been heaven for us because I got to spend time with Draco without causing suspicion.

Though it did cause some rumors to start when Draco and I were able to stay in the same room for more than a few minutes. Ginny's relationship with 'Blaise' was the perfect cover up for the reason we were spending a lot of time together. What was hilarious was the fact that Dumbledore was still trying to find the stupid horcurx that I had planted in his head. The only good thing about that was that it sure as hell kept him out of Father's hair.

"Hermione,"

I blinked my eyes repeatedly as I finally noticed two people standing in front of me. I looked up to find a pair of blue eyes and green eyes staring at me. They had this pleading look on their face and I knew that they would be needing homework 'help'.

"Hello Harry, Ron," I said pretending to be happy to see them.

Harry nodded to me and sat down taking my greeting as a sign to in crouch on my space. Ron on the other hand stood there not quite sure what he was suppose to do. He seem a bit nervous to be there and I wondered why that was the case. I watched the two carefully as Ron finally sat down. Harry began to talk and I realized that his sea green eyes were darting as if something bad was going to happen any time soon.

Ron on the other hand was staring at the table, his long shaggy red hair was blocking his face from me being able to read it. As I listened to Harry make small talk, I realized that they were going to tell me something important. I could tell because they acted like this every time. I knew it could take hours before they would finally get to the point they had come to tell me so I decided to force them to tell me now.

I stared at into Harry's green eyes and forced him to look at me as I said, "Harry, please shut up and stop rambling. You think you'd be able to tell me what you want to say after all these years. So just get to your point because I don't want to be wasting time talking about stupid unnecessary things when I could be doing constructive things!"

Ron now looked up and had this look of shock on his face while Harry took a deep breath and whispered, "Dumbledore wants me to do extra training for when he takes me with him to destroy the horcrux that he found. He finally found it after all this time."

Now it was my turn to look at him dumbfounded. I could not believe that they actually found a horcrux. I didn't know that my Father had one. I thought that when he told me to put the idea of the horcrux in there head that it was just a ruse. I didn't know he might have gone through with it. I do admit it is a good idea but when you split your sole you kill off apart of you every time you do it. I knew that I had to consult with my Father immediately and to find a way to go home early so that we would be able to create a plan. I also had to come up with something to say to Potter.

"That's amazing that he found one. I knew he could do it, and I'm glad you will be able to get more training. You will need it when you have to fight.... Voldemort. Does that mean you will not be going to the Weasleys for the Christmas holidays? Is Ron going to go home?" I said finally coming to my senses.

I sat there listening to them explain to me about what was going to happen. They tried to persuade me to go to Grimmauld place and not go home because they feared that it would not be safe with my family. They thought that the Death Eaters would try to attack them and that I would be in danger. I silently laughed at the thought of the Death Eaters trying to attack my family, I knew they wouldn't dare for they feared Father immensely. I talked to them for a little bit more trying not to seem anxious about the news they just gave me. I knew that I had to go and write a message to Father. I wondered what his response would be.

"So, what are you guys doing this Friday?" I asked out of courtesy.

"We are going on a double date to Madam Puddifoots." Harry replied sheepishly, "What about you?"

I tried to hide my smile as I replied, "Going to hang with Ginny, Blaise and Draco."

Ron glared at me as he finally joined the conversation, "So you're on first name basis are you now. You realize that you are hanging with the enemy. It's bad enough that Ginny's dating one but do you have to hang out with them?"

Slowly the smile that had graced my face began to fade as I glared back fiercely into his ocean blue eyes and I said, "You have no right to choose the people I hang out with. You do not own me, you are not my brother and you are most definitely not my boyfriend. I can not believe that you think I would ditch my best friend even though she is dating a Slytherin. Not that they are terrible people, in actual fact Draco and Blaise are better friends than you ever were."

Harry gasped in shock and said, "Hermione do you actually mean what you said? I know that Ron should not have implied that you should abandon Ginny but how can you say that those people are better friends to you than Ron."

I watched as Ron's face turned a nice shade of purple and waited for the outburst that was sure to come. I knew he would not be able to say anything to my response to him and instead he would walk away. Finally he stood up and yelled, "Hermione if that's what you think than I think I'll be better off without you in my life. I wouldn't want some unloyal, know-it-all bitch to be my best friend!"

I glared at him shaking with anger but I refused to respond to such a comment. I knew people all around me were listening to our fight and I knew that nearly all of them would take my side because I was the one that seemed to be the victim in this situation. I watched him turn and walk out of the library only to look back at Harry. I knew that Harry would go to Ron in a minute but he would have to make sure I was okay and that this wouldn't affect our friendship.

" 'Mione, I'm going to make sure he's okay. He'll come around I promise but in the mean time I'll talk to you later." he said pleadingly.

I nodded my head in agreement but did not reply to what he said. I could not trust myself to speak because I knew that I would scream in happiness. I was finally free from the restrictions of Ron's friendship and the commanding power he wanted to have over me. I knew that I would have to keep my friendship with Potter until the very last minute.

**~IRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI~**

The news about my fall out with Ron had spread like wildfire through out the school. The students that had been in the library at the time had told all their friends right after Ron and Harry had left me. Half an hour after the fight Draco, Erik and Ginevra came to find me. I had hid myself in our secret room which we had dubbed the snake. I knew everyone would want to know my side of the story but I did not have the time to have people begging me for a piece of gossip that I knew would not last long.

At the very moment when my three best friends came barging into the room, I had been busy writing a letter to my Father. I did not acknowledge their presence even when they sat down in front and next to me. Fortunately, they knew me well so they waited for me to finish up my letter. They knew I despised people interrupting my concentration on something. I concluded my letter and quickly slid it into a envelope. I sealed it and muttered a spell that would conceal what my letter contained for if anyone who was not the person I addressed it to read it, they would only find a nice long boring letter to my fake mother with absolutely no important information on it.

"Alright, what have you heard?" I asked as I leaned back into Draco's waiting arms. He wrapped them around my waist, crushing me to his body.

"Well, we heard everything from Weasel-bee exploding at you because you were hanging out with his sister too much to you being jealous of his girlfriend to him being jealous of the attention you give Potter." Erik replied casually.

I laughed at the crazy stories people could come up with and said, "Wow, it's only been half and hour and already there are stories flying around. Though none of them are true expect the one about me hanging out with Ginevra too much."

Ginevra looked over at me from her spot on Erik's lap. Her emerald green eyes expressed her disbelief that her own brother was ashamed with her. She said, "You're joking me right. He's not actually mad at you because of you hanging out with me too much is it? That is just pathetic. Honestly, I can not believe that I came from the same womb as him."

I laughed at how angry she seemed and replied, "No, it's not you. It's actually the person you are dating and his best friend that Weasel has a problem with. Though he did imply that he was ashamed that you were dating a Slytherin. I told him that Draco and Erik were better friends than he was. That didn't sit well with him."

Draco and Erik laughed at how insane Weasel was for starting a fight over who 'Hermione hung out with'. We definitely could not believe how he was Ginevra's brother, they were nothing alike. On the other hand, The Twins, Bill and Charlie showed the same personality as Ginevra. I could understand why they hated Ron and Percy who showed the same greedy, selfish, and rude behavior. Father was extremely happy with the four Weasleys. We were very appreciative of the work that they accomplished for our family. Since Ginevra and Erik were basically engaged, we considered them family. I was so happy that Ginevra would be able to come to our house for Christmas. Fred and George would be able to spy on OoP.

"So, Bella baby did you find anything out from Potter?" Draco asked.

I smiled at him and said, "How did you know that Potter had a big secret?"

He smiled back at me lovingly and replied, "Baby, you know I have spies reporting back to me about Potter. Theodore saw Potter leaving Dumbledore's office and he said that Potter seemed anxious about something. Oh, Theo says hi and that he misses you and Ginevra. He hasn't seen you in a while."

"Oh, I miss him too. god he is the funniest person I have ever met." Ginevra said.

"Is he still with Daphne? I miss that girl so much. I swear I have never seen a ditsier girl in my life though I don't understand how she gets such amazing marks." I said.

"Yeah, he's still with her. They are going on to their third year of being a couple. I can't believe he was able to tie himself to one girl." Erik replied in awe.

Draco smirked, "I can't believe that you were able to tie yourself to one girl,"

We all laughed as Erik glowered at Draco. He said tauntingly, "I wouldn't be talking, Malfoy."

"And why exactly would I not talk about this Riddle?" Draco replied taunting him back.

"Okay you guys chill. So, the thing that Potter wanted to say was that Dumbledore is going to give him more training before they go and destroy the horcrux that apparently Dumbledore found. I already sent a letter to Father telling him all I know and asking him about the horcrux. I do not believe that he made one. I do hope it is a fake one." I told them.

No one said anything as they comprehended the news. Draco pulled me closer to him and I leaned into him more not letting any space between us. Blaise was stroking Ginevra's hair as she lay her head on his lap. We all knew that when the war came, we would either lose everything or gain everything. It was all or nothing.

Alright, there it is the fourth chapter. Hope you liked it. There was more action and the holidays are coming up. There you will see who is actually part of the light side and who is part of the dark. Please Review. No Flames please. If you don't like the story don't review.

* * *

**Adopted from Kat.1600. Please R&R**


	5. The break up

**Disclaimer: I don't own HARRY POTTTTERR! But wish i did**

* * *

I stared at the letter Father had just sent me. I could not believe that he told me to stop worrying and that he was going to explain everything to me when we got home. I shook my head in confusion and wished for once that I could stop being someone I wasn t. I wished that I could just live my life as Isabella not Hermione Granger, but I knew that I needed to help Father. I looked at the time and realized that I had to get to Potions thank Merlin it was with the Slytherins. I walked down to the classroom that held only a few students, most of them were Slytherins. There was Draco, Erik, Pansy, Theodore, Daphne and Cole whom were all from Slytherin. There was Ernie Macmillan from Hufflepuff, Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw and then Ginevra and I represented Gryffindor though I do not know how you can count us as Gryffindor.

"Hermione, come sit with us." Ginevra called from the far back round table that held Draco, Cole, Erik who was very happy to be able to be seen with his girlfriend, and Ginevra.

As I glided over to their table, I glanced over at the other people in the class. Pansy, Theodore, and Daphne were sitting on the table in front of us. Luna and Ernie were located on the very front table and I saw that they had their heads close together and they seemed to be whispering. I finally reached the table and slid into my seat between Draco and Ginevra. Draco squeezed my hand underneath the table and I turned to smile at him.

"Hey you guys," I said

Erik nodded to me and continued to talk to Ginevra quietly; I wondered what they were discussing, but I didn t want to interrupt them.

"Hey Iz I mean", Cole stopped talking and glanced at me with his penetrating coal black eyes.

I laughed quietly as I realized that he didn t know what to call me, "Hermione or Granger, you pick Cole." I whispered.

Draco laughed at his cousin s mistake and said, "Gosh Cole, I thought you re supposed to be the smart one in the family."

Cole glared at Draco and retorted, And I thought you re supposed to be the good looking one.

I laughed out loud but quickly clamped a hand over my mouth. I looked around me and thanked Merlin Lovegood or Macmillan didn t hear me.

"Yo, Granger what s so funny," Theo said turning around to look at us.

I smiled at him and whispered," Theo, Cole insulted Drake s looks."

Daphne laughed this time and Pans whispered, "Aww is Drakiee gonna cry?"

Draco glared at her but refrained from responding because Lovegood and Macmillan were looking at us strangely.

"What do you want Macmillan", Draco sneered at the stupid Hufflepuff.

Macmillan glared at him but did not say anything instead he turned around looking anywhere but at us.

BANG

We all jumped as Professor Snape walked into the room and slammed the door shut.

"Good morning class, today I expect you all to complete the potion that is on the board. I will put you into pairs and rearrange the tables", he said in his very monotone voice. His black eyes scanned the area and realized that Potter was missing, "Anyone know where Potter and Mitchell are?"

I glanced at Ginevra knowing that out of everyone she was the most likely to know. She shook her head at me in response to my questioning glance. I sighed and was about to raise my hand to get my friend out of trouble when I saw Luna raise her hand in response.

Snape looked around the small classroom and he made eye contact with me. I thought about how Father didn t trust him anymore and was only giving him false information. I also knew that he was a very accomplished Leglimens so I immediately put up more walls to block him from entering my mind. Finally he turned to look at Lovegood and said, "Yes Ms. Lovegood?"

Lovegood smiled her very strange, freaky smile and said," He's in the Gryffindor common room with his girlfriend Michelle. Ronald told me that he was sleeping in because he had a rough night."

I cringed at the response she gave and immediately thought of what obviously happened. Apparently Snape decided to disregard what Lovegood said and continued on with telling us what we had to brew.

"Alright so the instructions are on the board. So partners, Parkinson-Macmillan, Weasley- Greengrass, Cole-Lovegood, Draco-Nott, and Granger-Zambini."

He waved his wand and the tables changed to two-seater desks. I walked over to the one that was in front of Ginevra and behind Draco. Pansy was sitting in the desk next to me and Cole was in front of her.

"Hello Blaise", I said.

He nodded to me as I sat down with all the ingredients that were needed. We silently began to work on the potion though we weren t really thinking about it more working on instinct because we had already made this potion before.

Blaise slid me a piece of parchment that read, _'Izz, can we talk through ...you know? Will Snape hear us?'_

**He won t hear us Erik; just make sure to keep your walls protected.**

**Okay, good. Right I need to ask you something.**

**Yeah?**

**I need to know who s coming for our annual Christmas party. Are the four Weasleys? I know Theo, Daph, Pans, Drake, Cole, Terry, Astoria, Wood and the Patil twins are coming.**

**Um I know that since our Christmas Party is before Christmas that they will be able to make it. Fleur is coming with Bill, Charlie and the Twins are gonna come alone. Oh and our cousins Kristina and Katie are coming as well. They are excited to see Mother and Father.**

**So that in total is .20 people. Where are we going to host it?**

**Oh umm I think we should have it in the less formal ballroom and the one connected to the indoor pool. Everyone knows to bring their swimsuits and a spare set of clothes right.**

**Yup like always. Oh Mother mentioned that most of their friends ..are going to be over that night as well.**

**Parkinsons, Greengrass, Notts, Malfoys, and the Blacks?**

**Of course, but I m happy that Uncle Stephan and Aunt Marla are going to be here for Christmas.**

**Oh Snape s coming over to look at our potion. You know that Father doesn t trust him anymore. I suspect that he is part of the Order**

**You think? Yeah maybe I think that Father should kill him.**

**Haha, I totally agree with you. How funny would it be if Snape turned up dead all of a sudden? Dumbledore would freak**.

"Zambini, Granger. Are you done the potion? Would you happen to know what potion it is?"

"Draught of Living Death", Erik and I said together.

Snape glared at me and said snidely, "Granger, you must benefit with having one of my best potion students as your partner."

I glared at him icily but refused to comment.

"Can you believe he said that? Honestly if he knew who I was he wouldn t dare cross me. You know he s in love with Potter s mother. It s actually quite sickening how pathetic he is."

"Give me your potions and you are dismissed. If you see Potter tell him he and Mitchell have detention with me tomorrow."

I handed my potion to Snape and walked out of the room angrily. How dare he comment on how my potion skills are mediocre and that I need to improve! Mother was the best potion maker since Salazar. I stalked up the stairs towards the Gryffindor tower. I needed to let out my emotions and what better way than at some dumb idiotic Gryffindor.

"Hermione! Where have you been? I haven t seen you in ages." Lavender said swinging her arm around my neck.

I faked a smile and said, I" know, just I ve been busy. What with studying for NEWTS and Head duties. Have you seen Harry?"

"No, but I did see Michelle a few minutes ago. She s in our old dorm. You can go up if you want."

Thanks Lav, I said and walked up the stairs that led to the girls dormitories.

When I reached my old dorm, I took a deep breath before knocking. I heard movement in the room and a voice called out, "Who's there?"

"Mitchell, open the door or else I'll open it myself." I said harshly.

The door opened and there stood Michelle in her nightgown. I pushed against the door and stepped into the room.

"Mitchell, where s Harry?" I spat out.

She glared at me and said in a high-pitched voice, "Who wants to know?"

I shook my head at her stupidity, "Me, you idiot. You got him in trouble with Snape today and I wanted to make sure he goes to his other classes. God you re such a self- centred bitch. So where the hell is he?"

He s in the bathroom. He ll be back any second now. Oh and I wouldn t talk about me being a self-centred bitch. If anyone is a bitch, it s you. You weren t there when Harry needed you the most. You were too busy hanging out with your stupid Slytherin friends to notice.

I glared at her wishing to Merlin that she was dead. I knew my eyes were flashing and turning violet. I had to get my emotions under control or else I would take the glamour spell off. I spat out angrily, "Oh the people that your own family are related to? Have you told Harry that your family, including yourself, are related and friends with most of the Slytherin families?"

"Told him? No and I m not planning to so you better not say a word. Honestly I will kill you Granger. Harry is mine and I won t have you ruin that by telling him about my relations and friends. "She yelled back.

"Tell me what?" Harry said.

I turned and came face to face with my enemy, "Harry, I was worried when you didn t come to potions this morning. Snape said that you have a detention tomorrow for skipping his class. Oh Michelle has one as well. Harry I needed to talk to you about something. It s really important and it s about ..your girlfriend,"

Harry grimaced and said, "What about her?"

I whispered, "Can't we go talk somewhere alone?

No, I want to hear her side of the story."

"Fine, she s friends and related to some of the Slytherin families. Actually I found out that she betrothed to Marcus Flint and that she used to date him." I stated.

He stared at me and whispered, "No that s a lie."

"Damn right that s a lie. Harry will you let her tell lies about me and tell rumors about me. Who are you gonna believe? Your girlfriend or your so called best friend?" Michelle said.

I stared at Harry as he turned to glare at Michelle, "You know Michelle as much as I like you, choosing between my best friend or you isn t as difficult as you think. Now, are you going to tell me the truth or not? I actually don t care that your related to Slytherins but the fact that you lied to me about it and the fact that your betrothed to Flint makes me think you don t trust me. I think we should take a break. I need some time alone."

I watched her expression turn from total sadness to this face of stone. She immediately masked her emotions as Harry told her he needed space. I could not believe how Slytherin like she was. If she hadn t been a total bitch and a Gryffindor I would have probably come to like her. I shook my head at the thought of me liking Michelle. I realized I must be going crazy; too much time around Gryffindors isn t healthy at all.

**IRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIR-**

"So then I told her that she was a self-centred bitch. It was absolutely hilarious. Her face at the time had gotten all blotchy and red and when I told Harry the truth about her relatives she was practically steaming in anger." I told Ginevra, Erik and Draco.

We were sitting in a compartment at the back of the train. It was finally holidays and we were all going home. Well, Ginevra was coming back to the Riddle Manor with us instead of me going to her home. I was just happy to be able to unwind after such stressful months. After Potter had broken up with Mitchell, she had become all slutty and thrown herself at every guy at school. Within a week she and Steven Lamis, a seventh year Slytherin, had started dating. Potter on the other hand, completely shut down and refused to do anything. He even blew off Snape s detention, though he got two more for that lovely performance.

Ginevra laughed, "I can not believe that you got Potter to dump her. Unfortunately now people think you did it so you could get Potter all to yourself."

I groaned and buried my face into Draco s shirt. I felt his hand rub my back in comfort and say,"Babe, it s okay. We ll work something out, trust me."

Erik laughed at that and said, "Maybe but that will take a few weeks... Ha imagine Izzy as Potter's girlfriend."

Draco and I glared angrily at Erik as Ginevra hit him in the shoulder.

"Ouch...god Gin that hurt. Shit remind me never to get my girlfriend mad." he said rubbing his shoulder.

"Serves you right Erik." I replied tauntingly.

Erik glared at me and said, "Oh bite me sis."

"Don't push it Erik."

Ginevra sighed frustratedly and said, "Oh Merlin stop you two. Erik lets go and see Pans and Daph."

Erik grabbed her hand and together they walked out of the cabin. I sighed and lay my head on Draco's toned shoulder in tiredness, "God Drake what the hell are we going to do?"

He kissed me briefly on the lips and said, "How about we just come out as a couple. You know that you'll be able to look like yourself why not show them as much as you can."

"Are you ready for that?" I asked him looking into his beautiful deep grey eyes that held no wall and no shield in front of them.

He raised his eyebrow and said, "Yes, the question Bella is if you're ready for it."

I took a deep breath, "Yes I'm ready. Trust me I've been ready for a very long time."

"Hey.....have you seen....."

* * *

**R&R Please**


	6. Home for the holidays

**I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did.**

* * *

_"Hey.....have you seen...."_

I turned around and came face to face with Michelle, her face was frozen in a state of shock as she took in the position Draco and I were in. I quickly moved away from Draco and stared at her waiting for the reaction that was ultimately going to come out. Finally, Michelle said, "What the fuck? Draco why the hell are you hanging out with Granger?"

I glanced at Draco silently asking him why in the world was Michelle on first name terms with him. He refused to return my gaze so I quickly turned to glare at Michelle. I said, "First of all Mitchell, my name is not Granger. Second of all I'm a much better companion than you are and third of all why the hell are you here?"

I watched as her dull brown eyes grew wide in shock and her mouth fell open. She seemed to be trying to comprehend what I said. I looked over at Draco and saw that his eyes were emotionless and dull.

"What do you mean that you're a better companion than me... your a dull boring mudblood. Who thinks she knows everything." she replied.

She smiled smugly at me thinking that she had insulted me. I pretended to look down sadly before looking back at her and smirking at her, "You know normally I would pretend to be insulted but I'm really not and really your not that important."

This time Draco smirked at the situation and said, "Maya, you know why don't you just tell her. Her family works for your family anyway. Wait one second though you might wanna put a silencing spell on."

I took my wand out of my jean skirt pocket and said, "Silencio,"

Draco said, "Mitchell, you might as well sit down. We wouldn't want you to hurt yourself when you faint."

I laughed, "You think she'll faint?"

"Hell yeah, " he replied.

Michelle looked at us strangely but nevertheless sat down on the seat. I look her over and realized who she reminded me of so vividly. Her parents were Leslie and Tiffany M. I was never told their last name and that was why I didn't realize who her family was when I first met her.

"Alright Mitchell I'm not going to make you guess who my Father is. My name is Isabella Hermione Riddle and my Father is Lord Voldemort. Now if you don't want your parents do die or suffer then you won't tell anyone or even think about it."

She stared at me for a few minutes before saying, "Oh Merlin. I am so sorry Isabella. I swear I won't say a thing just don't hurt my mom and dad."

I gave her a cold icy glare and said, "You better not or else there will be hell to pay."

She nodded timidly and said, "Can I go Lady Voldemort?"

I nodded and waved my hand, making the door slide open. I sighed contently once the door had slammed shut and I was sitting down.

Draco reached over and pulled me towards him, "Bella I haven't seen you act like this since 4th year. I can't believe she knew to call you Lady."

I leaned into Draco's embrace and said, "I know Drake and I feel so exhilarated, it has been a long time since I was called by that name. You know I've been spending too much time at Hogwarts. The whole atmosphere buried my real personality and who I really am. I think Father will be happy to know I'm ready to take charge and become more involved."

Draco tighten his hold on me and kissed me deeply, letting me know that he supported me in whatever I did. I kissed him back and turned slightly, he thrust his tongue into my mouth and began to run his tongue along the cavern of my mouth. I battle him for dominance until he won, he was the only person that had dominance over me. I wove my hands into his hair as he wrapped his hands around my waist. I pulled away, gasping for breath and leaned into him. Draco moved me so that my head was lieing on his lap and said, "Love, sleep for now."

I curled my feet and felt him run his hand through my hair soothingly. I felt my eyes begin to droop and I slowly fell asleep.

**IRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIR**

"Wake up you guys. We have to go now."

I jumped up at the sound of a voice that wasn't Draco's. I looked around frantically before spotting Ginevra and Erik sitting together on the seat opposite the one Draco occupied. I gave a sigh of relief that no one else found us together again.

"What do you mean we have to go? We've reached the station already?" I asked them, yawning.

Erik nodded and said, "Shit Izzy I heard about your encounter with Mitchell. I can't believe we didn't know about her being the daughter of Leslie and Tiffany. Proud of you for growing some sis."

I retorted, "Well one of us has to have some."

Draco and Ginevra laughed and she said, "Yo babe, she got you there. Merlin you totally set yourself up for that."

Erik opened his mouth to reply but Draco interrupted, "Alright Erik, Bella. We got to go, you can finish your agrument later."

"Yeah, we should go," Ginevra said sliding the door open.

I hooked arms with her and together we walked out of the compartment and off the train. Immediately we were surrounded by the the many students that were saying goodbye to their friends.

"Gin, we should go say hi to your parents." I whispered.

"Yeah. Ok."

We maneuvered around the people standing in our way until we reached the place where the Weasleys were standing. Mrs. Weasley smiled warmly at me while hugging her daughter. I nodded to Mr. Weasley and said hi to Potter. I refused to talk to Ronald and his stupid bitch of a girlfriend. I couldn't wait until we were back at school and I'd be able to get rid of her as well. I tried to think if her last name was of any significance, I didn't think so because she did not resemble any pureblood. Finally after saying goodbye to the Weasley's, Ginevra and I were able to walk through the wall and over to the bench where I had told Draco and Erik to meet us.

"What took you guys so long?" Erik asked frowning.

Draco wrapped his arm around my waist and whispered, "He's in a bad mood, though I can't think of why."

Ginevra stood on her tip-toes and kissed Erik on the lips lightly, "Calm down babe. We'll be home soon and then you'll be able to let go."

He kissed her back lingering a bit longer before grabbing her hand and apperating to our Manor. Draco and I exchanged looks before he did the same to me. I felt the familiar pull in my stomach as we landed in front of my house. The Manor was sparkling as the sun's rays reflected off the windows and the pure white stone.

"Hello Darlings," I heard my Mother say as she walked elegantly down the stairs. She looked as elegant and sophisticated as ever. Her black hair was framing her face while her violet eyes shined.

I hugged her tightly in greeting and said, "Hello Mother. How are you?"

She smiled lovingly at me and said, "I'm fantastic Belle. Your Father and I are very happy you guys are home."

I smiled back at her and then let Erik step up and hug her. I laughed as he cringed as she kissed him on the cheek. Mother pulled Ginevra into a hug and I was glad that she loved Ginevra like she love me.

"Hello Aunt Kylie, I'm so happy to be back. Thank you for inviting me over." Ginevra said.

"Don't be silly darling. I love having you over and Tom's happy that you are able to get away from your duties. He says that you deserve it." She said squeezing her arm.

Ginevra blushed and Erik wrapped a protective arm around her as Draco was smothered with a hug from Mother.

"Draco, how nice that you are able to stay with us for Christmas. Your parents will be here on Christmas eve."

"Nice of you to invite me Aunt Kylie." Draco replied.

"Well, there are snacks for you in the kitchen made especially for you by Minnie. She is very excited you are all back especially you Belle. Now let's get your glamour spells off you two." Mother said motioning for me and Erik to come and stand in front of her.

"Novo Fenomeno," Mother said waving her wand around us.

I felt this cold air descend on me and I closed my eyes waiting for the slight pain I knew would hit me. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my stomach and I clenched my hand into a fist. I breathed a sigh of relief as the pain stopped and the cold air lefted off me.

"Thanks Mother," I heard Erik say.

I looked at her and smiled weakly in thanks, she nodded at me before gliding over to the room next door.

"Belle you look amazing girl," Ginevra said.

I smiled at her and said, "Thanks Gin, I feel so much better to look like myself. Let's go say hi to Father, I'm sure that he is excited to see us."

Draco grinned at me and grabbed my hand, "Baby you look amazing."

I smiled at him happily and the four of us walked towards my Father's office which was located next to the library on the second floor.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and all the awesome reveiws! Now I know how some people are so I'm having a charecter contest of sorts. I need three charecters so all you have to do is fill out this;**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**M or F:**

**Wand:**

**Hair and eye color:**

**And ball outfit:**

**And I hate it when people say that when a story is adopted from someone they change the outlook and so on and so on. I'm keeping this story on the same track the original author put it on, and then finally including what was in the summary. **

**So that's all for now. Please R&R.**


	7. The ball

**Hey people! I dont own Harry Potter. I really wish I did but I dont so there**

* * *

Stopping at her a portrait of a mermaid she spoke," The sun shines on the sea and soon it becomes light and the ship crew dances Merrily." The mermaid in the portrait glared at her and opened up. There stood her father. His black hair all over his head, and his dark blue eyes showing a look of concern. His face scrunched up but it soon changed when she said," We are back. Now we shall leave you alone to your work father."

Quickly she left the portrait and walked into a big bedroom. She quickly said," Hey Ginny here's your room. Start getting ready for the ball at the Parkison's OK?" Ginny nodded her head and pushed everyone out and shut the door. She giggled and said," Everyone else knows there rooms so bye bye!" Running down the hallway and into her room she swiftly started getting ready.

***Three short hours later*  
*third person P.O.V***

Ginny stood at the top of the staircase her normally straight red hair now curled and bouncy. All around her eyes is the magnificent green color, her lashes lightly brushed with midnight black. As she stepped down the stairs her deep green off the shoulder ball gown with a drop waist line. A eccentric black pearl design on the neck line. Right as she stepped off of the stairs her dress came up just a little a shown her six inch deep green heels. Stepping to the side she looked up to the top of the stairs.

There stood the picture of pure beauty and yet the devil shinning threw. Isabella Riddle never looked better. Her deep purplish black hair straightened and curled at the ends, ending at her lower back. Raccoon looking eyeliner and eyeshadow around her eyes with deep purple lipstick. Her deep purple ball gown off the the shoulder dress ending at her knee's with a black lace gloves that reach her elbow. As she stepped down the stairs her black seven inch stiletto heel's clicked slightly.

Upon reaching the first floor she tapped her foot and a pillow with a deep green mask, a deep purple mask, and a twelve inch oak wood wand infused with black unicorn hair showed up in her hands. Silently handed the green mask to Ginny then slipping on the purple one she then said," This wand is now entrusted to me Isabella Hermione Riddle and I shall use it and protect it with my heart."

Pulling up her dress she slipped her new wand into a holder and put her dress back in place. Standing straight again she grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her outside to the carriage. There stood Draco and Erik in black suits with black masks. Draco with a Purple rose, and Erik with a Green lily. Both helped there respected women into the carriage and they were off.

**At the ball **

The carriage pulled up as all stood in aw. Stopping out stepped Draco Malfoy. Climbing out help looked back up and put his hand up. A lace-gloved hand ft into his hand as Isabella Riddle stepped out. Seeing her everybody took out there wands, ready for anything. Eric stepping out behind her, helping Ginny down, soon Isabella said," We come in peace. We are here for the ball and nothing more, for fun like all of you all." Rather loudly. Everyone put their wands away and calmed down a little. As the party of four walked to the door, you can see Ron Weasly and Harry Potter looking straight at our dearest Bella, Harry gaping like a fish and Ron drooling on his tie.

Entering the ball a girl with dirty blond, but mostly brown hair, and ice blue eyes, her corseted silvery blue dress enchanted to lookmlike beautiful water. The girl says," Hello Bella." Looking at the girl Isabella replied," Hello Alice, nice to see you again." And walks away with Draco. Soon another girl with long black hair and electric blue eyes wearing a blue dancing dress that fans out when she spins around. She giggles a little and says," Ello I am Alex Sealer, I'm transfering to your schul for the rest of the year." With a French accent. Bella giggles to and says," Welcome to the hogwarts teem the Alex." And walks away again.

Soon a girl with emerald eyes, and black and purple and blue hair walked up. Her enerald satin gown with a green fir shrug that has Saphire specks incrusted on it, covering her shoulders. Her Silver, Emerald, and Violet ballet flats also encrusted with sapphire specks. Shaking Bella's hand she said," I'm Ruby nice to meet you Bella but now I must go." and swiftly walked away. Bella sat down at a chair and said," This is so boring."' Tell me about it." Came her reply, she looked over to her right and there sat a girl with dark pink almost black hair and ice blue eyes, wearing a green almost black off the shoulder dress that reaches the florr, and laces up in thw back. Her feet kicking slightly and the heel of her kitten heel black shoes tapping the ground." Yah is so boring!" Came from her left.

She looked that way and there stood a girl with light down hair and hazel eyes, her strapless floor length, Slytherin green dress swaying slightly. She said," I'm Kaileen Mathews and thats my freinds Kira Mirage." Saying hello Isabella stood and walked away. Finding Draco she grabbed his arm and sighed he turned to her and asked," Do you want to dance?" Nodding they went to the dance floor and begun to dance, Isabella looking into his eyes and him hers. Soon they were lost in there own world until a scream was heard. Looking there stood lord voldemort in the enterance. Two femals on the side of him.

* * *

** Ok so I decided to use everyone the rest of you people will be in nexy chapter and thank you all for reveiwing, it helped out lots so R&R Please**


End file.
